


Marinette under a lie detector

by Alibi_Apple (orphan_account)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Salt, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I guess they're OOC, I'm bored, Lila salt, So I'm making this, Yes it's past midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Alibi_Apple
Summary: What if the situation at school got so bad that Lila (despite the lie about lying) was believed when she accused Marinette of being a serial liar. The class wanted to find out the truth, so they used one of Max's lie detector machines. (Of course he has more than one.) The class proceeds to discover the truth.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 205
Collections: Miraculous Stories





	Marinette under a lie detector

Marinette's POV

"But, Marinette has been lying to you all from day one!" Says Lila, provoking the whole affair and getting her into the position she was in now. Alya was tired of everything Lila had pinned on Marinette, so she decided to take her investigative journalism to another level by asking Max for one of the earlier models of his lie detectors. He had started to experiment with them when he was five. Surprisingly, Marinette had consented to it, saying she had nothing left to hide. (She had defeated Hawkmoth on her own several weeks ago. Bunnyx said not to let Chat Noir know his identity.) And then the questions had started.

"We have to start off with a few easy questions so the device gets a feel for her natural heart rate. What is your name?" Max stated calmly. She knew Max didn't fall for Lila, so she felt relatively safe. He had also gone over how to read the chart with the other classmates so they couldn't be accused of fraud. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Good, now where are we?"

"Paris, France"

"Okay, now anyone else can go. Alya?"

"Right." Anyone could tell how excited the reporter was to "out the bully who was terrorizing her bestie". "Okay, Marinette, how long have you bullied Lila?" Marinette didn't really know what to say to this one. "I haven't ever outright bullied her, but I have called her out twice, once in the park, in front of Adrien, and the other time in the downstairs girls bathroom."

"Well, why did you shove Lila down the stairs?" Alya seemed to be getting agitated at Marinette's truth telling.

"I have never pushed her down the stairs. Check the security footage if you don't believe me. I do have valid reasons if I ever decide to, though." The chart still read that she wasn't lying.

"What reasons could there possibly be?"

"To start, she has lied about me and several people I know, ruining your hopes of a career and sabotaging almost everyone else's here by saying stuff about getting them interviews so they wouldn't actually apply to stuff that would benefit them. She also caused me to lose a lot of friends, made me realize my crush was a doormat, threatened me, annoyed me on both sides of the mask, and worked with Hawkmoth." People gasped. It was funny.

"So, is jealousy not one of your reasons?"

"What is there to be jealous of?"

"That's so mean! I can't believe Marinette would ever say something like that!" Lila said pathetically from across the room. Alya, Adrien, and Rose flocked to Lila, hoping to help the liar. Lila needed to get over herself. Honestly.

"Marinette, because of your selfishness, Lila might get akumatised." Adrien said so matter-of-factly. Sometimes she wondered why she ever got a crush on him. Then she remembered how kind he was to offer his umbrella that day. His only problem is how naive he is about the ways of the world. She formulated a cryptic reply. "I took care of Hawkmoth weeks ago, how has no one noticed the lack of attacks?"

"What?" Everyone said at the same time. Seems like no one expected that. Oops.

"That's so blatant, I can't believe you would do something like that Marinette! Lies make my tinnitus act up!" Lila seemed to have forgotten about the lie detector. Everyone else looked over to see if Marinette had lied, and they all saw the truth.

"This means...Lila was working with Hawkmoth." "And that Marinette defeated him!" "So, we don't need to worry about our emotions anymore?"

"Wait, guys, you can't believe her over me! I know for a fact she's working with him! She's probably Mayura! Ladybug told me not to trust Marinette!" Lila tried to defend herself.

"Well, I know I can easily disprove two of those statements. I've been seen at the same time as Mayura, next to Mayura, so obviously I can't be her." Marinette said quite casually.

"Well, prove it!" Alya said. Of course she would want proof from the person hooked to a lie detector. Well she couldn't get up, so she said the magic words. Luckily, she still kept her earrings on.

"Tikki, transformez-moi!" A soft pink light engulfed her as her alter ego appeared. "Clearly, I'm not Mayura, and I've never told anyone not to trust myself. A side note, I never met Lila before school when she lied about me to my face. I guess you could say we used to work with Hawkmoth, I mean, it could be true. I have never been allied with him though. I don't see why you should believe her over me, but do what you must. The transcript doesn't lie." (Oof. The sausages just got roasted.)

"I-I I would never! Work with Hawkmoth, that is. I'm innocent!" Lila dug her hole a little deeper with that unconvincing excuse. Unfortunately, there were still two naive blonds who believed everything told to them. At least they would get convinced soon.

"How about we put Lila on a lie detector?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not updating my other fic, it's winter break, and I'm a flake, and I can't be bothered to do anything that requires work after this. School may have caused me to lose all 122 IQ points. And I don't sleep much. I mostly project my personality and problems onto Marinette in fics so yeah.


End file.
